


I can't escape

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Jackson loves Isaac, Love is in the Air, M/M, Oblivious Isaac, POV Jackson, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se pone ropa normal, una rompevientos y baja encontrándose con un Isaac sonriente sosteniendo su última medalla en natación, quiere pensar que sus logros lo convierten en caballero y lo ponen un poco más cerca de la cima o por lo menos lo suficiente para poder dirigirse a él sin miedo a que Derek le tome de las orejas y lo envíe al calabozo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't escape

**Author's Note:**

> Alguien me ha pedido que hiciera un Jisaac y aquí está mi intento  
> Espero que les guste y comenten. 
> 
>  
> 
> *No tengo beta así que pueden decirme los errores y todo eso ¡Por favor!

Llueve a cántaros sobre Beacon Hills. El sol lleva días sin salir y el bosque comienza a ser una trampilla de ratones para todos los lobos que intentan, en vano, proteger su territorio.

A Jackson no le hace gracia eso de andar corriendo un paso tras Scott como si estuviera un nivel más abajo en la línea jerárquica.

Si esto fuera la realeza Derek sería el Rey y Stiles su reina, no porque estuvieran juntos, sería así porque quien manda a todos es él. Los duques Scott y Allison y Erica y Boyd, el hijo legítimo Isaac, el príncipe  y hasta abajo están Lydia y él.

A la chica tampoco le haría gracia estar tan abajo pero así son las cosas. Él es el Rey en el Instituto pero aquí Derek lo considera su guardia, su cocinero, su mandadero y aunque le gustaría que Stiles fuera igual de cruel con él, ese chico es la reina por la consideración que les tiene a todos.

Aun así, conociendo su lugar, no ha podido impedir enamorarse del hijo de los Reyes como un escudero cualquiera.

En Beacon Hills sigue lloviendo cuando Derek les invita al loft por primera vez. Es de noche y él está solo cuando Stiles y Isaac llegan vestidos con una rompevientos negra montados en el jeep.

Isaac sonríe quedito, casi sin hacerlo cuando lo ve.

-Derek ha comprado pizzas -Empieza el hijo del Sheriff -¿Vienes?

-No me apetece ver a Derek -Suelta tratando de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-Jackson -Stiles le mira con los ojos redondos e imponentes -Te gustará.

No hay razones para verlo como una madre hablando con su hijo adolescente pero así lo ve y él es el hijo adolescente rebelde.

-Todos vienen -Dice Isaac volviendo a sonreír sin hacerlo realmente.

Jackson no quiere verlo, no quiere recordar las ganas que tuvo de quitar a Erica de en medio y besarlo aun sabiendo que eran la carnada y él la presa.

-Derek ha dicho que vayas -Es lo último que dice sabiendo que tras esas palabras no tiene forma de negarse.

Deja la puerta abierta en una invitación muda para que entren y ambos lo hacen, primero Isaac con la mano de Stiles en su espalda.

La lluvia y el aire le llevan el aroma de Isaac por si sólo y también el de Derek y Stiles que viene como paquete impregnado en la piel del beta, del hijo y del príncipe mimado.

Isaac es los tres y ni siquiera se da cuenta de la forma en la que sigue a Stiles como si fuera su madre real o los ojos con los que ve a Derek, como si fuera el padre que nunca tuvo y que al final él le arrebató. Lo huele cálido y misterioso pero no hay rechazo y quiere pensar que tiene permitido verlo un poquito más de lo que debe siempre y cuando los reyes no se den cuenta de que tiene otras intenciones hacia él.

Se pone ropa normal, una rompevientos y baja encontrándose con un Isaac sonriente sosteniendo su última medalla en natación, quiere pensar que sus logros lo convierten en caballero y lo ponen un poco más cerca de la cima o por lo menos lo suficiente para poder dirigirse a él sin miedo a que Derek le tome de las orejas y lo envíe al calabozo.

-No se toca lo que no es tuyo -Suelta con el ceño fruncido porque sigue siendo Jackson Whittemore y Isaac no es realmente un príncipe ni Stiles la reina así que puede ser tan osco como quiera.

-Tienes una buena colección -Responde Lahey dejando la medalla en su lugar. -Mi padre te entrenó bien.

Y ahí está de nuevo esa sensación de estar por debajo.

-Derek comienza a desesperarse -Dice Stiles -Vámonos.

El jeep no es su Porsche pero es cómodo y puede oler el tiempo que Derek ha estado sentado en el asiento del copiloto, incluso cree que la lámina ha guardado un poquito de las conversaciones que han tenido y si esfuerza podría averiguar cuantas veces lo han nombrado pero no quiere escuchar a Stiles decir que no tiene a nadie y a Derek llamarle serpiente.

 

El loft es amplio, un palacio si ellos fueran reyes, rústico y cálido. Le gusta pero no lo acepta porque le gusta por Isaac de pie a su lado intentando decirle algo. Su aroma a inocencia pervertida le pica en la nariz igual que le pica la mirada del Alfa en la frente y si él quisiera podría agudizar su oído para saber que le está diciendo Stiles en el oído.

Si quisiera podría besar a Isaac ahí en medio de todos sin miedo al qué dirán o como reaccionaria. Si él quisiera seria muchas cosas. Pero no quiere.

Así que deja que Isaac viva en el hueco de su corazón que nadie, ni siquiera Lydia, ha podido llenar.

Allison le sonríe y también lo hace Erica.

Él no responde porque sigue siendo el omega y si debe ser el adolescente rebelde pues que el par de Reyes se dé de topes intentando controlarlo.

-¿pizza? -Le pregunta Isaac con la sonrisa aun viviendo en su rostro perfecto.

-No -Y con su mirada fría se aleja hacia el ventanal donde el rostro de todos los presentes se desdibuja con el diluvio que se desencadena afuera.

Se siente fuera de lugar pero a la vez sabe que pertenece ahí y le gusta aunque no lo demuestre. Le agrada ser parte de algo y que algo extra le de un motivo para que su corazón siga latiendo, pero no es suficiente y por suficiente se refiere a olvidarse de su fachada y ser quien debería ser.

Isaac no se acuerda, ni tampoco lo hace Stilinski, pero un día, en el jardín de niños los tres jugaron al lobo. Nadie les dijo que esa iba a ser su realidad y que por azares del destino terminarían juntos enfrentando a toda esa mierda que les llueve como una rutina.

-Jackson -Stiles suena animado con la mano de Derek en su espalda baja -Ven a comer pizza

-No me apetece -Derek le arquea una ceja que todos interpretan como orden pero él sabe que escondido tras ese gesto está la comprensión a querer estar lejos de todos porque aunque pertenece no lo hace realmente todavía.

Los ve reír, burlarse, hablar con sarcasmo, con inocencia y aprender entre ellos a cómo comportarse sin lucir comprometido. Tras su postura seria aprende un poco de cómo Isaac siempre mueve su índice al hablar y le gusta un poquito más su sonrisa sarcástica.

-Te quiero -Dice en su mente porque el primer paso siempre es aceptar el problema y aunque no es en voz alta puede fingir que eso es suficiente para que se le pasé o le de valor para hablar con él.

La lluvia sigue cayendo y con la poca paciencia que Stiles tiene reparte mantas nuevas y tibias que seguramente compro para ese tipo de momentos. Derek, a cinco metros, bebiéndose el café de Stiles, lo mira y sonríe con los ojos porque igual que él también se olvidó de mover la comisura de sus labios en otra mueca además de la sonrisa de lado burlesca y tosca para enemigos.

-¿Alguien quiere chocolate? -Todos niegan pero igual Stiles se dedica a vaciar los galones de leche en una olla que también debió comprar él mientras todos ellos se acurrucan.

-Scott -Derek habla duro y suave a la vez por la leche azucarada que se bebió en el café -Muévete -Con sus dedos duros e increíblemente suaves toma a Jackson del brazo y lo acomoda en medio de Scott y Isaac. -Ahora duerman.

Stiles se ríe en la cocina y él se siente como un pingüino al que su padre le tuvo que buscar un amigo.

El único problema es que él no tiene un padre, igual que la mitad de los presentes.

-Jackson -Isaac habla despacio -¿Quieres compartir manta?

-Tengo la mía -El rubio asiente.

-Vale -Los dos miran al frente y antes de que el tiempo vuelva a correr puede jurar que vio a Derek besando la nuca de Stiles.

No lo puede asegurar, ni tampoco decirlo en voz alta así como tampoco puede decir si el abrazo a Isaac primero o no.

 

Cuando la Navidad llega ni siquiera le sorprende que Stiles le mande un mensaje pidiéndole comprar más madalenas y pasar por Isaac, de hecho lo esperaba tanto como esperaba que el Sheriff le diera un abrazó y Lydia le frunciera el ceño al verlo por no haberla vuelto a buscar.

-Quita esa cara. -Le dice Derek apretando su hombro -A Stiles no le va a gustar.

-¿Y desde cuándo importa lo que diga Stilinski?-Pregunta y exige con la cabeza gacha ante su alfa.

-Desde que le importamos -Jackson resopla y mira a otro lado para no tener que ver lo estúpidamente guapo que se ve Isaac con una bufanda color vino. -A nadie más le importamos.

Se le rompe un poco el corazón al darse cuenta del tras fondo de sus palabra pero también le ayuda a superar un poco su pérdida.

 

-Isaac -Dice en voz baja, casi un susurro en medio del Jingle Bell y la risa de Allison por algo que dijo Scott -Yo...

La voz le tiembla igual que las manos y el cabello de la nuca por la fría brisa del invierno. Es horrible no haberse desarrollado por completo y también ser el más débil.

-Te compré algo -Isaac huele a vainilla, menta y si se esfuerza puede oler la sorpresa detrás de la vergüenza -Lo vi y pensé que te gustaría... No es nada.

Voltea hacia atrás, hacía la ventana y no sabe si da su imaginación o si Derek levanta la taza de chocolate en el gesto de 'salud' o si es culpa del humano por tenerlo hablando con su padre de los lobos.

Tras otra mirada a través de la ventana le entrega la bolsa color verde y espera reclamándose el haberle comprado algo porque si antes nadie sabía ahora iba a ser de dominio público el hecho de que estaba un poquito pillado por otro hombre.

-Wo... -La boca frente a él se abre mostrando un O perfecta y la sonrisa que le sigue es amplia, llegando a los ojos y mostrando dos hoyuelos. -Debes estar bromeando.

-No he hecho ningún jaja -Jackson resopla -Si no lo quieres puedes devolverlo.

De la forma menos esperada Isaac niega usando sus manos y hasta parece que las maniobras Stilinski se pegan.

-Es hermoso, debió costarte mucho -Jackson suspira agotado de eso y también de la mirada de Derek que le pesa en la nuca. -Yo no tengo nada para ti.

-Isaac -Trata de que el nombre no le salga fuerte y corrosivo como todo lo que sale de su boca y al parecer lo logra porque el rubio se calla y sonríe de nuevo -Sólo úsalo.

Da media vuelta y entra a la casa Stilinski sabiendo que es de mala educación dejar a las personas hablando solas pero no le importa porque es Isaac y a grandes rasgos son parecidos y lo va a comprender o le preguntará a Derek.

 

Adentro hace calor por la chimenea encendida y también por el chocolate caliente que le señala Stiles de la forma más sutil que puede en medio de la conversación que su padre lleva con Derek. Bebe un poco y se retira porque es un ser solitario y Danny seguramente tendrá un espacio en su cama de sobra donde pueda dormir sin tener que enfrentarse al mundo.

 

De forma indirecta los entrenamientos durante la espera del año nuevo son más de rodar en el suelo para terminar diciendo te quiero y los celos le embargan como un virus de esos que ya no volverá a coger por ser hombre lobo.

-Respira profundo -Le dice Derek leyéndole la mente -Aísla su aroma y tranquilo -Jackson lo hace.

-¿Eso haces cuando Scott abraza demasiado a Stiles? -Ninguno dice nada por haberle llamado por su nombre.

-Sí, eso hago -Hay algo como una sonrisa colgando de sus labios cuando se giran y ven a Stiles montado en la espalda de Boyd exigiendo que le pague quien sabe que apuesta.

El reloj brilla en la muñeca de Isaac y con eso Jackson tiene suficiente para no ponerse celoso o por lo menos aguantarse hasta que todos entran a la casa y cada quien ocupa su lugar. Por más que quiere permanecer lejos del rubio, intentando lucir indiferente Derek no lo deja. Con su ceño fruncido y un gruñido muy real lo envía a sentarse en medio de Isaac y Liam, puede que el moreno lo tomara como un tipo de ayuda pero para él ha sido una completa tragedia el puro hecho de sentarse a su lado, sintiendo el calorcito típico de otro ser humano tan perfectamente hecho a su medida pero a la vez tan malditamente ajeno que duele.

Aunque en ocasiones puede que comience a preguntarse qué tan ajeno es Isaac si cuando lo mira llegar al loft para las reuniones el corazón se le acelera en unos cuantos latidos o cuando lo lleva a casa se queda cinco segundos de más montado en el auto. A veces quiere creer que espera que lo invite a una cita pero cuando al día siguiente lo ve irse con Scott se da cuenta de que si Isaac va a fijarse en alguien será en una persona de rango más alto, no en el omega.

Y sin embargo, cada vez que lo mira solamente puede enamorarse más, solamente puede desear despertar con uno de sus brazos en torno a la espalda blanca del rubio o darle un beso en la frente al volver del colegio.

Es patético que precisamente él esté enamorado, él que nunca llegó a amar a Lydia, de un hombre, de un adolescente igual que él. A veces puede incluso oler su perfume a distancia y el lobo adentro le ronronea. Por supuesto que Derek siempre está ahí para darle una sonrisa ladeada y palmearle el hombro o empujarlo como lo hace la última tarde de enero donde Stiles está jugando con Scott a algo ridículo e infantil y el resto sigue revolcándose en el suelo manchando sus ropas de sangre y tierra.

-Ve –Le dice el lobo respirando de esa forma tan dramática que él aborrece y que hace reír  a la reina.

Se siente ridículo al caminar como niño de kínder directo al rubio, sin saber que decir, sonrojado y seguramente oliendo a vergüenza porque a su alfa se le ha ocurrido que puede hacer lo que sea con él como si fuera su dueño, como si fuera el maldito rey.

-Jackson –Isaac finge sorprenderse como si no hubiera escuchado sus pasos tentativos y lentos directamente a él.

-Isaac –Responde de esa forma seca tratando de sacar ese lado seductor que a todo el mundo le encanta -¿Vienes conmigo al cine? –Termina diciendo tras una bocanada de aire.

Logra controlar su corazón, sonreír y volver a ser Jackson Whittemore, ese chico que no necesita que nadie le diga que sí porque el mundo entero está a sus pies.

-¿El viernes? –Pregunta el rubio haciendo que el corazón de Jackson se detenga un segundo porque ha aceptado.

-Paso por ti a las siete –Responde dando media vuelta para huir a su auto y correr lejos de ellos, tan lejos como quede su casa de la reserva.

-Y eso, mi querido, Isaac, -Dice Stilinski –Significa que va a salir de su casa, cruzar la calle y tocar tu puerta –Concluye con una sonrisa que Jackson no ve pero bien que se la lee y casi lee también como Derek se siente más orgulloso porque ha hecho algo bien.

El viernes, se pasa las clases con los nudillos en blanco por lo mucho que aprieta las mangas de su chaqueta cada vez que escucha el corazón de Lahey el otro lado del pasillo o dos asientos más lejos que el suyo.

Lo único que desea es que el lunes puedan sentarse juntos sin esos nervios que le hierven la sangre  y lo hacen sentirse un típico adolescente.

En la radio suena una canción de los 80 que no había escuchado antes y le pide a Danny que se la descargue solamente para tener una excusa con la cual hablarle, como si no fuera suficiente el ser ya mejores amigos. Necesita contarle de sus nervios pero acaba diciendo ‘’Voy por Isaac para ir al cine’’ En su oído Danny se ríe

-Querrás decir cruzar la calle –Y aunque no lo quiera él también ríe porque es estúpido darse cuenta que lleva años teniéndolo al alcance de su mano y nunca antes se había fijado en él. En los ojos enormes de color azul grisáceo parecido al cielo triste pero tan brillantes como las estrellas del cielo.

La sonrisa se le cae al darse cuenta de que empieza a pensar poéticamente.

-Nos vemos, Danny –Cuelga el teléfono y con el ceño fruncido se coloca una chaqueta de cuero negro porque también es de la manada Hale y el negro le queda bien. 

De hecho a él todo le queda bien porque es Jackson Whittemore así que no tiene que estar nervioso ni sentirse ridículo al cruzar la calle mirando a los lados por si algo malo se le atraviesa, algo como el puto gato que Isaac tiene en su árbol.

-Se llama Spark –Le dice el rubio saliendo de su casa con una sonrisa –Viene unas cuatro veces a la semana.

-Tal vez los otros días hace rituales satánicos –Dice sin humor mirando a la bola de pelos en los brazos de Isaac. -¿Nos vamos?

-Oh pero son los seis treinta –Jackson le arquea las cejas intentando comprender su punto porque cualquier chica estaría pirada si él hubiera llegado temprano –Si, nos vamos.

Comienzan su recorrido por la entrada del centro comercial más alejada del cine solamente porque Jackson quiere que lo vean caminar con el chico más guapo de Beacon Hills y que será su novio próximamente.

Lo mira detenidamente planeando cuando tomarlo de la mano  o sopesando sus probabilidades de besarlo esa noche, incluso se plantea invitarlo a dormir a su casa completamente sola.

-Stiles y Derek dicen que te gusto –Suelta Isaac tras carraspear dos veces. Tiene la vista fija en un escaparate donde un pequeño muñeco de nieve patina sobre una pista de hielo miniatura.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso? –Sintiendo por primera vez la incertidumbre de no gustarle a alguien.

-Eh… no –Isaac se gira a verlo con sus ojos gélidos e inexpresivos –Solo asegúrate de que nadie se entere.

Hay un escalón que no ve cuando empiezan a ir a sus sillas en el cine, hay partes de la película que no registra y en el camino de vuelta a casa se salta tres semáforos porque sigue pensando en lo que dijo Isaac.

Es como una grabadora a la que no puede quitarle el replay.

-Entonces… -El rubio le sonríe –Muy buena película, nos vemos mañana.

Se baja del auto antes de que siquiera lo apague, sin beso, sin apretón de manos, sin dejar claro además de que no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

¿Por qué?

Quiere preguntarle a él, a Derek y a Stiles.

¿Por qué Isaac no quiere que nadie se entere?

Se lo repite todo el domingo hasta que se llega el momento de ir a la reunión. Siente ganas de cruzar de nuevo la calle y tocar a su puerta para llevarlo pero cuando se decide Stiles ya ha estacionado el jeep frente a la casa de Isaac y se han ido sin decirle nada a él. Por un instante planea en no ir.

Derek, como siempre, intuye el problema y le marca exigiéndolo ver ahí antes de que Stiles llegue. No sabe si lo dice porque siempre es el primero en llegar o porque el humano le ha marcado y le ha dicho que no ha salido de casa. El instinto de beta le puede más que el orgullo y acaba llegando dos minutos después que la reina y el hijo mimado. El alfa los mira a ellos y luego desvía la mirada hacia a él, se siente observado y a la vez apoyado.

Esta vez Derek no lo sienta entre Isaac y alguien más, esta vez lo deja de pie detrás de todos mientras les da el nuevo horario de patrullas donde peligrosamente le ha tocado con Peter. No sabe si es cambio de último minuto o si siempre ha estado planeado así pero le da un poquito de miedo.

 

-La última la hacemos Stiles y yo –Dice Derek doblando la hoja  a la mitad.

-Ehhh! Yo sé que ustedes no van a hacer ronda –Dice Erica.

-Por eso te dije que no lo dijeras, Derek –Suelta Stiles –Luego creen que estoy contigo solo porque eres el alfa.

Es entonces cuando un foquito se prende en la cabeza de Jackson al ver sonrojo de Stiles y la forma en la que Derek lo atrapa en un medio abrazo, sonriendo de una forma que nunca creyó ver.

-Igual solo falta hacerlo oficial –Dice Derek plantando un beso en la frente de Stiles que solo logra hacerlo sonrojar mucho más  y que el corazón le lata más rápido de lo usual.

Ahora es obvio lo que pasa por la mente de Isaac y por la suya también.

Se va sin despedirse de nadie como usualmente lo hace, abandona a Peter en el ascensor y se mete a su auto porque ahora que lo sabe tiene un plan. Un ridículo plan que le va a quitar parte del orgullo y del estatus pero si Derek lo hace ¿Por qué él no? Además, lo hace para el niño mimado de los reyes.

El lunes lo encuentra dormido con una hora de retraso y el agua de la ducha fría. No se preocupa mucho por la ropa cuando sale de casa ni tampoco de la forma en la que las personas le miran al pasar, tal vez sea porque únicamente lleva una camisa de cuadros amarillos con negros o tal vez porque llevaba la bragueta abierta pero no le importa. Por primera vez se da cuenta de que el mundo puede rodar por donde sea porque lo que quiere, lo que realmente quiere en ese preciso momento es ver el rostro de Isaac mientras la chica de los anuncios habla por el micrófono directo a toda la escuela.

-Esto es para el joven Isaac Lahey –Empieza -¿Quieres ser mi novio, Isaac? De parte de Jackson Whitte… Jackson Whittemore –El salón entero se gira a verlo, incluyendo el rubio sentado al lado de McCall

Siente en la nuca la mirada de los gemelos y también la de Stiles.

No entiende como mierda acabó compartiendo salón de clases con un tercio de la manada pero tampoco le importa cuando la botarga de cupido que solamente se usa en 14 de febrero entra por la puerta y le da a Isaac el ramo de rosas más grande que puede cargar.

Le arquea una ceja esperando una respuesta que llega de la forma menos esperada.

-Si le rompes el corazón yo te rompo los cojones –Le susurra bajito Stilinski antes de salir con el resto de la clase y Harris para darles un poco de privacidad.

Siente el corazón en la garganta cuando se acerca al rubio pero luego la sensación baja a su vientre y explota en miles de mariposas de colores.

Isaac le besa despacio, con toda la paciencia del mundo y una dedicación que jamás pensó que alguien tuviera para él pero que ahí está.

Vuelve a llover esa tarde con una fuerza descomunal. Cuando llega al loft Derek les recibe con varias mantas dobladas y la cafetera andando. Él no le dice nada, pero está seguro que cuando pasa a su lado le gruñe, no suelta la mano de Isaac y tal vez no lo vaya a hacer en un buen tiempo.  

Quiere besar a Isaac ahí mismo, como lo hace Derek con Stiles cuando el humano llega temblando de pies a cabeza, quiere abrazarlo y mantenerlo a su lado pero por primera vez no será egoísta y le dará lo que él quiere porque eso lo hace feliz.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les ha parecido?  
> ¿Merezco la pena para que me sigan leyendo? 
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
